The Adventures of Li'l Lantis
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: Lantis, the A.I. of the fair city of Atlantis, has a special request... Part of the "In a better future" universe, where no major character deaths happened, and the nice people from SGA are enjoying their lives in Pegasus.


_Hi everyone!_

 _This story is part of the"In a better future" storyline and starts some time after Chapter 11._

 _It's also a gift for popkin16 over on Archive of our Own. Thank you, honey, for always cheering me on, and listening to my ramblings about all the plot bunnies! :D_

 _Quick summary up til now: In a happy AU where there were no major character deaths, John and Rodney are happily married, and have adopted a little orphan girl from Pegasus named Nemia. Jack and Daniel are living on Atlantis now. Elizabeth and Carson are still alive and well, the same goes for Janet Fraiser and George Hammond. (Janet and Sam are a happy couple and raising Cassie together.)_

 _Lantis, the A.I. Of the City of Atlantis approaches John with a special request..._

* * *

 _JohnColonel?_

 _Yeah, hon?_

 _We have a wish._

John smiles. _All right, let's hear it._

 _You remember when McKayDoctorRodney made FRAN in the Replicator Lab?_

John has a feeling he knows where this is going.

 _I do._

 _We would like to have a body of our own. McKayDoctorRodney could make it for us. And he would make sure it was absolutely safe!_

John doesn't doubt it. Still, he is reluctant about this idea. He's going to have to discuss it with Elizabeth and Jack anyway, and he has a good idea what Jack will say.

 _Honey… We need to talk about that before we decide anything. Why do want a body, sweetheart?_

Lantis' voice sounds quite small and shy when she answers.

 _We'd like to experience what a hug feels like. You, and JackGeneral, and others too are often patting our walls when you would hug someone else._

John's heart goes out to her. She sounds so wistful, and it's such an innocent wish. His brave, lonely Lantis. Abandoned by her people, waking up thousands of years later to strangers running around her corridors. None of her sister ships survived, or at least they haven't found them yet. In a way, she's utterly alone, in spite of the hundreds of people living here.

Still she tirelessly does her best to help them, and make life as comfortable as possible, almost never asking for anything in return.

Is it really too much to ask to give her a little comfort?

He's tempted to just give her the go-ahead right now, but he does the responsible thing instead.

"I'll talk to the others in Senior staff, okay? I can't promise anything yet, hon. But you have my vote."

 _Thank you, JohnColonel!_

John can feel her heartfelt gratitude, and laughs softly when he catches himself patting the wall next to his chair.

 _You may be onto something with the hugging thing._

* * *

John talks about it with Rodney first, that very evening after Nemia is in bed. Rodney is (predictably) all for it.

"There are only advantages! She can communicate much more easily with non-gene-carriers, she can make lots of experiences which will help her personality to grow, she can even meet potential allies in person." He gives the wall beside him a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, honey, we'll get you that body."

"Rodney! You can't just make that promise without consulting with senior staff! We haven't even done a risk analysis yet!"

Rodney waves his hands dismissively. "There's no danger, the programming on FRAN was fail-safe. Just lemme do the talking tomorrow, I'll get the votes."

John shakes his head in exasperation. "If Jack and Elizabeth shoot that idea down, I expect you to be the one to console our Lantis."

Rodney grins. "You always say I have a very talented mouth, let's see what I can accomplish with that, shall we?"

John can't help but chuckle. "That was in a completely different context, and you'd better not use _those_ skills for negotiations if you value your ability to sit comfortably."

Rodney flutters his eyelashes at John, and then sashays towards the bedroom, throwing John a coy smile, and a wink over his shoulder.

 _That man is gonna be the death of me_ , John thinks while he follows his husband.

* * *

John has to concede that Rodney is as good as his word. He has prepared a presentation with graphs, flowcharts and excerpts from the code used to program FRAN to make his case.

Predictably, Jack and Elizabeth are the ones most wary of the idea. Radek, Daniel, Carson and Halling are ranging from neutral (Carson) to absolutely for it (Daniel) and completely in awe of the prospect (Halling).

"You mean, we could actually meet the entity who provides so many peoples with shelter and care, and thank her in person? And just imagine what she could tell us about the ancestors!"

John feels the wave of love very clearly Lantis has for Halling and all the people residing in her city.

One of the three tablets in front of Rodney lights up with a message to Halling, and Rodney slides it over to him.

 _We thank you, HallingofAthos. Please know that we love having you and your people living here. And we are happy to answer all questions you have._

She writes to him in Ancient, and Halling seems very moved by her addressing him directly.

"Can I keep this?" he asks Rodney timidly, and the CMO just waves his hand. "Sure, no problem. You can speak to her, or type your answers, she'll understand you either way."

"Thank you, Rodney. Thank you, Lantis." He types carefully.

 _We'd like to talk more at a later time of your convenience_.

 _Of course, HallingofAthos. Any time is of convenience to us._

Jack has his arms crossed and a very forbidding look on his face. "Before I can even think of casting my vote, I need a full risk analysis. And I want it triple checked by the SGC, preferably Carter."

Rodney nods. "We are preparing a full analysis, and will send it over within the next two days."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth sighs. "You know my hesitancy concerning anything even close to Replicating technology. But I see the potential advantages. And I can't just right out dismiss the very first wish ever expressed by Lantis. She works tirelessly to keep us all safe, and make our lives more comfortable. If anyone deserves a reward, it's her. So, provided a positive result of the risk analysis, I'm voting yes."

Elizabeth's own tablet lights up at that with a huge _THANK YOU, ELIZABETHDOCTORWEIR!_

The wave of gratitude felt through their psychic link makes even Jack smile.

Elizabeth laughs. "You're welcome, Lantis. Now, I think we exhaustively discussed this item, lets move on. Larrin of the Travelers requested a strategic meeting in the near future. John?"

John groans. "I'll get Lorne on that, otherwise she'll just kidnap me again."

* * *

The risk analysis is done and triple checked within the week. Sam sets up a Skype date with Jack just for the purpose of patiently answering all his questions.

Daniel wanders in near the end of it, and leans over Jack's shoulder to wave at her.

"Hi Sam! Everything good on Earth?"

She laughs. "Hi Daniel. We're fine. Everyone sends their love, especially Janet and Cassie. Oh, and I should warn you, George Hammond will send you an invitation to his birthday, and he won't accept a no."

Jack grins. "Undomesticated equines could not keep us away."

"Great! Any more questions, Jack?"

Jack sighs. "No, I think you covered everything. Try as I might, I can't really find any reason that speaks against this, except that Replicators give me the creeps."

Sam smiles. "Always happy to help."

Daniel gives her the thumbs up. "Give Janet and Cassie a hug from us, will you? We'll see you at George's party if not sooner. Bye, Sam!"

They all make their goodbyes, and then Daniel closes the laptop, and moves it aside to sit down on Jack's desk in front of him.

"So. You gonna say yes?"

Jack can feel Lantis' tentative hope at the question. It's true, there really is no good reason against it, and lots of reasons in favor.

"Yes."

The wave of joy and gratitude is nearly overwhelming. Jack pats the nearest wall, and says a little gruffly, "But I want you on your best behavior, Lantis."

 _Of course, JackGeneral! Thank you so much! Can we tell McKayDoctorRodney?_

"I'll inform Senior staff. And you're welcome."

Jack is as good as his word, taps his headset to the Senior staff channel at once, and lets the others know.

"Great, we'll get right on it!" Rodney answers, and then apparently switches channels to talk details with his department.

Daniel is giving Jack a brilliant smile, and leans forward for a kiss. "Thanks, Jack. You're doing the right thing."

* * *

"Colonel husband, come in."

John grins, and taps his head set. "Yeah, Rodney?"

"Can you come to the nanite lab? We're talking details of her new body with Lantis."

"Sure, be right there."

Ten minutes later John strolls into the lab to see Rodney, Radek, and Miko preparing the machines, and tapping tablets.

Rodney looks up for a second. "Great, you're here. So, Lantis, let's build you a body. Human, robot or another race? Male, female, neutral?"

 _JohnColonel? Can we show you something?_ Lantis asks shyly. When John gives her a mental nod, she shows him the picture of a girl about seven or eight years.

It fits her very well. John has always had the feeling that her emotional state is rather child like. That body will look nonthreatening as well, and help her make friends with the other children of the city.

 _It's perfect, honey. Just show it to Rodney._

Rodney's tablet switches to the rotating 3D image of the girl. _Is that all right, McKayDoctorRodney?_

"Sure it is. Wanna feed it to the machine?"

 _It is done, McKayDoctorRodney._

"Great. You want the full human experience including food and sleep, or just plug in the wall for energy?"

Lantis seems a little stunned, but delighted by the possibilities. _We'd like to make as many human experiences as possible, please._

"Okay, Miko?"

"On it!" Miko's hands are flying over the keyboard of her laptop. There are some more specifications to make, but after a few minutes all is set.

"All right! Your body should be ready by 4 p.m. today, Lantis."

 _Thank you all so much!_

The scientists assure Lantis it's a pleasure. John drags Rodney off to lunch, marveling at what they have planned. By tonight there will be a cute little droid running around, and he will be able to give Lantis a proper hug.

He can feel her absolute glee at that prospect.

* * *

By 4 p.m. all of Senior staff is assembled in the viewing room of the nanite lab. Should something go wrong (against all odds), they're safe behind a thick glass wall.

On the table lies the body of a girl of about seven years, looking like she's sleeping.

Rodney checks the programming one last time, and then looks around. John is grinning, Halling looks mesmerized, Elizabeth stoical, and Jack cautious. The rest looks mostly curious. Miko has placed a blanket over the still form, and put some clothes next to her.

"Are we good? Any last minute objections?" Rodney makes eye contact with every member of Senior staff, and gets a head shake from all of them.

"All right, here we go!" He taps the activation code into his tablet, and the droid opens her eyes.

She turns her head towards the glass wall, and a huge smile lights up her face. Every gene carrier feels her joy washing over them.

She sits up and waves at them happily.

Elizabeth steps forward, and gives her a warm smile. "Welcome, Lantis. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, thank you, ElizabethDoctorWeir! Thank you all."

Rodney is grinning proudly, and John gives him a congratulatory slap on the back. "Well done."

Elizabeth opens the door to the nanite assembling chamber and steps next to the lab table Lantis is sitting on. The little droid holds up her arms for a hug, and Elizabeth complies with a laugh.

Then she gives all the men in the observation room a look. "A little privacy, gentlemen."

They file into the corridor, waiting for Lantis to dress. John still feels Lantis' joy and contentment as a very pleasant background sensation. He could get used to this.

Five minutes later Elizabeth and Lantis step out of the lab hand in hand. Lantis looks very cute in the miniature Kimono Miko laid out for her. John crouches down, and hold out his arms, and Lantis runs into them with a squeal of joy.

"Hey, honey. I'm glad I can give you a proper hug now."

"We are too, JohnColonel!"

John releases her after a minute, and Lantis gets to hug all members of Senior staff in turn.

For Halling it looks almost like a religious experience.

Lantis is turning from hugging Daniel, to looking shyly at Jack. She doesn't want to presume, what with his reservations about the whole project, but it's clear she'd love to hug him as well.

Jack smiles, and crooks a finger at her. "C'mere, you."

She barrels into him full force, and he lifts her up, and spins her around in a circle, settling her on his hip eventually.

"Mhm, let's see, one nose, two eyes and ears, teeth seem to be all present and accounted for..."

Lantis giggles, while everyone looks on fondly. Jack gives her a kiss to the cheek. "You're perfect. Why don't we let Carson check you out and then we can have dinner, okay?"

"Yes please, JackGeneral!"

Daniel and Jack volunteer to accompany her to the infirmary, and the rest of Senior staff waves goodbye to them.

John loops his arm around Rodney's waist, and looks on while they walk away with Lantis still perched on Jack's hip. She's talking animatedly, and he's looking very fond. John knew the General would come around once he actually saw her.

Good thing too, because he and Teyla have spent the last few hours helping Daniel to convert his and Jack's guest room into a child's bedroom.

Jack is in for a surprise tonight.

 _Lantis, can you make pictures of the look on Jack's face when he sees your bedroom later?_

 _Of course, JohnColonel! We are looking forward to it very much. Thank you and TeylaEmmagan and DanielDoctorJackson._

 _You're welcome. And you can thank Teyla yourself at dinner._

 _Great! See you then, JohnColonel!_

 _See you then, honey._

John turns to Rodney, who is tapping at his tablet again. He carefully takes his husband's face into his hands, and tilts it up for a kiss.

"You did real good today. Wanna have a reward before dinner?"

Rodney looks a little dazed, but nods eagerly when he sees the mischievous glint in John's eyes. He drags him back to the deserted lab, and John sets on showing his appreciation very thoroughly.

* * *

 _Yayyyyyy the first chapter is finally done! :D_

 _I hope you had fun reading, I sure had while writing._

→ _This is far from over, there are many nice things and adventures planned for Lil Lantis. But I categorized this story as finished because every installment can be read on it's own. You are very welcome to subscribe to see all updates! :D_

 _Have a nice day!_


End file.
